The invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, depositing sheet-like products, in particular printed products, which are taking part in a conveying process and follow sequentially one after the other.
In certain application cases, it is necessary for products transported, for example, on a conveying belt to be turned through 180° in relation to an axis parallel to the conveying direction. This is achieved according to the prior art, for example, by so-called “rotary belts” in which the products are retained between two belts which are twisted parallel to one another through 180° along the conveying direction. In order to avoid damage to the products and to ensure reliable turning, these rotary belts have to extend over a relatively large region of the conveying belt, which is disadvantageous in respect of the amount of space taken up by the turning apparatus.
In other application cases, it is necessary for the conveying direction of products transported, for example, on a conveying belt to be changed abruptly by a predetermined angle, in particular by an angle of 90°. According to the prior art, this is achieved, for example, in that running at the end of a first conveying belt is a second conveying belt, which extends at right angles to the first conveying belt and of which the conveying plane is arranged beneath the conveying plane of the first conveying belt, with the result that the products can drop onto the second conveying belt and thus change their conveying direction by 90°. It is disadvantageous here, for example, that the products drop between the two conveying planes in an uncontrolled manner, which may result in disruption. It is further disadvantageous that for example, if when the conveying direction is changed, upstream or downstream, the products are also to be turned, this can only be achieved by means of separate turning apparatuses or rotary belts, which in turn is disadvantageous in respect of the amount of space taken up. The same applies if when the conveying direction is changed, upstream or downstream, the products are to be rotated about an axis running perpendicularly to the conveying plane or a combination of the abovementioned operations of changing the conveying direction, turning and/or rotating are to take place in any desired time sequence.